


Make Sure To Get A Good Night's Rest

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I will fix this later, M/M, Magic, Somnophilia, bill being a creep, dubcon, i need to sleep, i should be ashamed, noncon, starts as fluff and ends in gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper should really be more mindful of his sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure To Get A Good Night's Rest

Bill Cipher is a bad demon.  
  
Of course, to imply there are even such things as good demons seems counterintuitive but they do exist (often dubbed as innocent demons). Unfortunately, Bill was not one of those demons.  
  
No, instead he took his job very seriously, causing as much sin, pain, and suffering as possible, even if it meant he was on the receiving end (Remember, Pain is hilarious). Yet there were even some ideas that even the most sinful and corrupt demons would not dare perform.   
  
It all started on a beautiful night, the dream demon noted a full bright moon and the cool air of the night to be particularly pleasing. He was ALWAYS WATCHING, so that entailed keeping an eye on everyone in town. He blinked through multiple scenes, seeing how boring the meatsacks were all across town. Finally, he flipped through the Pines family.  
  
Ah, it seems Pine Tree was still awake.  
  
Dipper was always so cute when he was concentrated, the young boy suffering over yet another mystery of Gravity Falls. His devotion to the supernatural and unexplained certainly put a nice spark in his eyes.  
  
Yet this spark didn't shine as bright as usual, as the dark circles under his eyes seemed to weight down his eyelids. He continuously fought against his need for sleep, jiggling his knee and shaking his head when he began to slip. Bill couldn't help but feel fondness in his chest, Pine Tree was just too cute for his own good.   
  
Finally he saw the boy fail to overcome the need for sleep, slumped over his work in a twisted fashion. Despite how uncomfortable the position seemed it must not have bothered Dipper, as he happily drifted into the mindscape.   
  
Bill felt like being generous today, Pine Tree did happen to make his night interesting, so he might as well at least tuck him in.  
  
With a snap of his fingers he teleported into the room, floating so that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy. Bill felt a small smile rise to his lips from seeing Pine Tree shift into his arms, burying his face into them in hopes of comfort. Being as gentle and quiet as possible, Bill began to move Dipper with his magic, manually moving the blanket before placing the boy on the bed.  
  
The moonlight must have charmed him somehow, since it cast across the youthful face in such an alluring way. The dream demon continued looking on, admiring the way the brunette bangs splayed across his forehead; his birthmark barely peeking out in various spots. Dipper's breaths came out through barely-parted but very kissable-lips.   
  
Yes, Bill cipher might have a thing for Dipper Pines.  
  
But it wasn't too big of a thing, just a little fondness for the boy. Bill Cipher has had past relations with these meatsacks sometimes, just to pass the time. This doesn't even compare to his relation to Stanley Pines-  
  
The boy shifted, sighing softly as he moves onto his side, curling up for more warmth. Bill returned from his tangent, continuing to stare with eager eyes-  
  
Dipper Pines, just a little infatuation-which will help pass time, once he is of age of course.  
  
Yet the demon felt such magnetism to the sleeping boy's figure, he couldn't stop the thought from passing-  
  
_He looks so good tonight. I could just-_  
  
Bill stopped short of his thought, hesitating, could he really? No, only weak little sniveling demons acted in that way. Demons of his strength and caliber thrived upon their incredible self-control. Sure he was a demon, but succumbing to such a thing would make him closer to animals, and meatsacks for that matter!  
  
Dipper shifted again, laying on his belly as before he settled again.   
  
Bill felt his eyes drags across his back and land on his arse, despite him being 15 he could already see the plump rear he would be pounding into. Hell, when he had first seen the boy at 12 he knew he would grow up to be devilishly attractive. Sure, he's be a bit awkward till then but it would definitely be worth it.   
  
Bill silently cursed himself for watching for so long, feeling the swirl of arousal begin in his abdomen. Unfortunately, that would have to wai-  
  
"Mmm...Bill."  
  
His entire body froze up at hearing his name, his fingers twitching and glowing with magic just a second later. Bill waited, silent and holding his breath to make sure he would not be caught.   
  
After what felt like eons of silence he calmed down, deciding it was safe enough to lower his guard.   
  
He decided to take a peek at Dipper's dream, seeing Dipper interact with the triangle in his dream. A swell of pride came with that view, glad that Pine Tree even went as far as to dream about with without any suggestion. They seemed to be simply engaged in a battle and he left it at that, exiting from the dreamscape and back into the world.   
  
"Bill."   
  
He felt terror rise again at being caught, but quickly squelching the notion as he caught the sleepiness laced heavily in the call.   
  
It seems like Dipper Pines was a bit of a sleep talker, and being dead-asleep only made it worse. No, he wasn't saying anything particular suggestive, it was how thick his voice became that gave it a dirty spin. Followed by how airy his words became it stirred at something in his belly.  
  
Bill wished he could have left then, but being called out again and again by that voice-  
  
With such a breathy inflection and slow drawl every call became another reason to just claim the boy at this moment.  
  
He was boiling inside, his arousal already forming painfully in his slacks and begging to be quelled. His mouth watered at the thought of taking Pine Tree tonight, of having him beneath him and 100% at his mercy- _Oh yes, he would be unable to resist and possibly even orgasm from it as well._  
  
Bill cipher knew that this was the time when even the worst demons would hesitate-  
  
Yet he didn't think twice before using his magic to remove Dipper's clothes, gently getting onto the bed and spreading his legs wide for him. Oh heavens, Dipper was darling like this.  
  
He was relaxed and so pure, with the moonlight illuminating his beautiful back and accentuating his dips and slight curves. Yes, the boy was an absolute beauty.  
  
The dream demon laughed quietly to himself, Dipper would make the perfect sleeping beauty.  
  
After removing his gloves he began to tease the boy with almost-there touches and light kisses to his spine. Bill pressed a finger into Dipper's entrance, glad to not have any resistance to his stretching. He was ginger with his motions, slow and deliberate to not wake the boy.  
  
He felt himself grow even more at the sight of Dipper's thighs twitching oh so slightly, fluttering as he grazed against a particular spot, "Bill..."  
  
He grew desperate but maintained his calculated motions, not wanting to spoil the moment. Bill hastily freed his cock, just barely pushing down the fabric enough to expose himself before getting himself slick and teasing at his entrance.  
  
Bill felt his blood run hot, want surging through him violently. He wanted Dipper Pines, badly. He nearly panted as he began to press in, making sure to take his time once again.  
  
He bit back a gasp, Dipper was the sweetest hell he had the pleasure to experience. He was tight against his cock, but not enough to make it unbearable. Once he was fully in he was glad to have taken this chance, Bill had never felt anything so amazing.  
  
He gave a shallow thrust, still being mindful of his speed and nearly screamed in pleasure. He felt himself drool a bit, his magic buzzing in the air around them- it was so good that he was losing control. Going so slow took all his willpower, so his flames began to slip out in small wisps, which he took a moment to regain hold of.  
  
He finally managed to collect himself a bit, slowly pulling out and sliding back into the delicious boy with a shaky breath, whispering, "Oh fuck yes Pine tree~"  
  
He grit his teeth and stayed still, giving a moment to listen to the boy's even and soft breaths before resuming, lightly taking a hold of his hips, whispering nearly reverently, "Such a good boy~"  
  
Dipper's thighs twitched as soon as he did a particular move, and the flutter only fueled Bill to continue, and soon enough he could feel the boy unconsciously squeezing him in delight, "Such a dirty boy too~"  
  
Bill felt himself nearing completion, pulling out and climaxing on his lower back instead; shooting rope after rope of hot cum. He let out a pleased sigh at the mess, smiling ferally at the erotic scene before him.   
  
He couldn't even stop as he used his magic to flip the boy onto his back, sliding his legs open again to admire once more.  
  
Dipper's face was slightly flushed, an autonomic response to the arousal that followed such an act. Bill's smile grew sharp and wide as he saw Dipper's penis somewhat stiff and red, it seemed his body had also enjoyed the attention. Bill wanted to devour him, his lust easily bringing him back to full size. He moved in between his legs, lightly wrapping them around him as he pressed into his ass again, biting his lip at that beautiful wet heat. He fully sheathed in Dipper, moving forward to loom over the sleeping boy beneath him.   
  
Pine Tree's lips were dusty rose and parted, begging to be loved- And his dark lashes fanned over his blush quite nicely, oh yes- Dipper was such an exquisite meatsack.   
  
"My sleeping beauty~" he whispered raggedly, lightly grazing his cheek with his hand.   
  
Bill Cipher now knew that this infatuation could probably hurt him now but he paid no mind, as he found his smile to stay as he gyrated his hips at a painfully slow pace. His hair was already sticking to his forehead and neck, and he licked his lips at seeing the sheen of sweat glistening from the moonlight on the unmarred porcelain beneath his fingers.   
  
He swore he felt Pine Tree pathetically rutting back, with such little movement that it was hard to tell that he was even responding. Dipper's left knee did lift though, lightly touching his side before falling back down again.   
  
Bill found himself drowning in bliss, as he nearly wept with how amazing the boy was. "Mine, mine, all mine~" The demon ached to kiss his infatuation but held back, afraid to break Pine Tree's slumber. Instead he leaned down, using his good eye to give what humans called 'butterfly kisses'- Ghosting his eyelashes across his jaw and his cheek. His hips never stopped moving, as he felt the heat coil tighter and tighter.  
  
He tried to control his breathing, feeling his nerves begin to flare from trying to be so quiet-  
  
Dipper's body began to spasm around his dick, his eyes fluttering open-  
  
Bill felt himself come undone at that very moment, gazing into the cloudy brown eyes, pleasure ripping through him so hard that he bit his lip and brought a hand out to muffle his cry.  
  
Once he came down from the high his body seized up in fear-  
  
Dipper had opened his eyes.  
  
He was not even aware that he had screwed his eyes shut earlier, peeking out to find the boy still asleep, and breathing out a bit heavier than usual. The demon waited and waited, unsure if he had actually been caught.   
  
He hesitantly pulled out and grimaced at the loss of such tantalizing warmth, the chill making him shudder. Bill softly cursed himself for cumming inside, he would have to clean the boy and make sure to leave no evidence. At worst he would (hopefully) assume that it was simply a weird dream. The demon also noted to make sure to put a spell on the boy to remove any soreness.   
  
Bill sighed and returned to his right mind, a bit weary of what he had done. While it had been marvelous it was also a huge gamble. He hoped it would turn in his favor though, and he began to clean up right away. Once everything was cleaned and all the spells were cast Bill finally tucked Dipper into bed, making sure to leave no traces behind and leaving him in the clothes he fell asleep in.   
  
He watched quietly as his unsuspecting sleeping beauty continued to swim in his dreams of monster hunting and adventure. The dream demon simply chuckled softly, leaning over and barely kissing his forehead, feeling a swell of adoration and affection override his reason, "Sweet dreams, Pine Tree."  
  
He forced himself to leave, no longer trusting himself with watching the boy any longer.  
  
Yet as the morning came he couldn't help but wonder about his darling Pine Tree, once again concerned with how he would go about being caught. He figured checking in on the boy wouldn't hurt; it would help him plan his next move.  
  
He watched silently as he saw Dipper finally open his eyes, groaning as he began to get out of bed. He yawned and gave his body a stretch, and Bill smiled as he saw his spells covered up his act.   
  
Dipper pulled out his dream diary (something he had just started to help him learn more about the mindscape), scribbling into it and Bill anxiously waited to see what Pine Tree had dreamt about while being fucked.  
  
**_Dream 1: I was fighting bill cipher, and ended up having to run away._**  
 ** _Dream 2: Standing atop a hill and watched over Gravity Falls. At the very end of the dream, there were gorgeous fireworks lighting up the sky._**  
 ** _Dream 3: Started researching another mystery by heading off into the woods. This ended up being an 'adventure' type of thing._**  
  
Bill smiled and chuckled, so the boy probably saw fireworks when he came! He hadn’t expected little Pine Tree to open his eyes though, and he hasn't freaked out yet, so he probably wasn't even conscious enough to actually see anything.   
  
Bill was relieved that all was fine and he thought that maybe he could possibly try that again sometime.   
  
Oh, he couldn't wait to officially claim Pine Tree as his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the trash, I really shouldn't have made my first contribution to the fandom smut. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and I hope you enjoyed whatever this was.


End file.
